The Woman Who Redeems The Devil
by Ellana-san
Summary: He's leaning against the side of her car, a few feet away from the detective, watching her talking with the douche she used to be married to, and it hits him.


_Ok I wrote this at a.m. and it's my first time writing for this fandom so I hope characterization is ok. I just couldn't help but think about this since I started watching this show so… Here you go! Let me know your thoughts please!_

 _ **The Woman Who Redeems The Devil**_

It hits him one day.

The day is bright and sunny like most days in Los Angeles, they just caught another murderer and Lucifer is pretty pleased with himself. Punishment has been given, justice has prevailed and everything is as it should be.

The job is done and he doesn't quite know why he is still hanging around the numerous police cars parked in front of the old warehouse they trapped their guy in. He's pretending to wait for a ride despite the fact that he doesn't quite need the detective to take him home. He could hitch a ride from another police officer - from _anyone_ really.

He's leaning against the side of her car, a few feet away from the detective, watching her talking with the douche she used to be married to, and it _hits_ him.

He spent so long trying to figure her out, to find the key to the mystery, that it is almost disappointing in its simplicity. And all it takes is the brief glance she tosses in his direction to check he is still there and the small smile she flashes when she realizes he is.

It is so simple he should have seen it coming.

His father isn't always the most subtle.

And it's a trap, of course. A beautiful, very elaborate trap... But it is too late to escape now.

He remembers every detail of his first fall. Every second, every minute, every millennium... It felt endless. And it hurt. It hurt so much...

The second now... Why, it was over before he even realized it occurred.

The devil in love. How utterly _ridiculously_ poetic.

And what a perfect plan it is! Give him a mystery to solve, just what he craves of adventure, and the rest... Well, he's done the rest himself, hasn't he? It explains why he's so vulnerable around her. It's his humanity taking over. A perfect plan indeed. It infuriates him. He can't even blame the detective for this. She's an innocent party. A pawn his father placed on his path... A nice _trap_. A trap he has no desire to escape. He is an expert in hidden desire. He _can't_ lie to himself.

"Everything's alright?" she frowns, finally leaving Detective Douche to join him.

"Everything's _splendid_ , Detective." he grins, opening the car's door and sitting down without waiting for her invitation.

He sees her roll her eyes and he's not quite surprised to decide he finds that habit _charming_.

The whole thing was quite ridiculous. _Fascinating_ too. The devil's _never_ been in love. It is quite something to experience this for the first time… He wonders what Linda will make of it.

They drive in silence for five minutes. She gives him several increasingly annoyed glances and he can't stop grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

"Okay, what's with the creepy staring?" she snaps. It's defensive, irritated and the slightest bit concerned at the same time.

He toys with the idea of making her work for an answer for a moment but he decides to be benevolent. Who knew love would do that to the devil?

"I finally figured it out." he informs her. "Your place in your this. Why you are so... _special_."

He thinks she will argue that term but she simply lifts her eyebrows, her eyes on the road. "And?"

Truth can be put in several ways and still be the truth. He's a master at walking in the loopholes… Somehow, he senses proclaiming he fell for her isn't the best way to approach the question. He knows her enough to know she will freak out or refuse to believe him. So he gives her the next best thing.

"You are the woman who redeems me."

There is a stunned silence and then a snort. "Chloe Decker, the woman who redeems the devil… Not bad."

He snorts too despite the fact that the joke is on him. "Not bad at all."


End file.
